Midsummer Ardor
by iim asia
Summary: The summer before Lily Evans' 7th year at Hogwarts, James Potter, and Sirius Black stay the summer in her home -which she willingly opened up to them. What happens when Lily realizes that James Potter isn't some stupid kid with a crush, but a man in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Heh, I just got some random inspiration to create a new fanfiction, though I probably ought not to. Ehh, I get creative a lot. The main character is gonna be Lily. Maybe a Lily, Severus pairing, or a Lily, James pairing. I haven't decided yet. Well either way, I hope you like it. Lemme know what you think, mmkay? Thanks!**

Lily borded the Hogwart's Express with a lonesome, somber look upon her face. She missed her best friend, but he had betrayed her in one of the most pivotal ways one could ever betray a muggle-born witch.

All she had done was stick up for him. Apparently that was a crime in his eyes. She thought of writing a letter once she was comfortably in a compartment and away from the bustle of the many students, whom were all excited to be going home for the summer holidays.

"Evans!" Lily inwardly groaned in response. It was him. Of course it was. Who else would be stalking her to the trains?

She turned and smiled outwardly. Inwardly, she was grimmancing. "Hello, James. Are you excited for the summer holidays?"

James glowed in response to her friendly attitude. "I am. Sirius is living with me now, did you know? I can't recall if I told you that or not."

"I did know," she responded. "What are the two of you planning on doing all summer?"

"Well," he began, with a small glint in his eyes, "We were actually going to rent an . . . apartment, I think muggles call them, for a month of the summer."

"Oh?" She asked, not really listening to what the young man walking beside her was saying.

He glanced at her with warm, hazel eyes, a questioning, hurt look creeping in. "Were you even listening to me, Lily?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was just saying how Sirius and I might be renting a muggle apartment for a month of summer break. What do you think?"

Lily turned to look up into his face. He looked hurt. _'He's cute when he looks all vulnerable like that,'_ Lily thought to herself. To James, though, she replied with a blush on her face to match her flaming red hair, "I . . . well, I don't think that the two of you would do very well in a muggle apartment, with muggles all around you, with no other magical folks on your own and not manage to cause some amount of mayhem. What if . . . no. Nevermind. It's a stupid idea anyways."

"No, what is it?" James asked, still with the vulnerability he generally showed only to Lily, or his fellow marauders.

"Well . . .," Lily began, worrying her bottom lip. "I was going to suggest that Sirius and yourself would stay in my home's guest bedroom. Magic is allowed there, and I doubt that the two of you could cause much muggle mayhem in my home."

James looked shocked at Lily's suggestion. She began contradicting herself immediately. "Well, I mean. It is a stupid suggestion. I don't even know why I suggested it. Maybe I should just . . ."

James put his long pointer finger over Lily's slightly pouted mouth and told her gently, "I was merely surprised that you would willingly allow me into your home. Pleasantly surprised, at that. And if it is fine with your mother and father than Sirius and I would be honored to stay in your home during the summer." James finished with a breath-taking smile.

Lily smiled in response. "I shall have to speak with my family once we get to Kings Cross, but if you would like, you could meet my parents and I near the main entrance to the train station so our parents could possibly discuss the gist of this summer."

"Ahh, James, mate. I see that you are finally beginning to woo the young Lily-flower." Came the loud, carrying voice of Sirius Black. When he finally reached the other two teens, her turned to Lily and said in a stage-whispered voice, "We shall all forgive you quickly for finally cracking, Lily, dear. You haven't the slightest idea how much this relationship between the two of you means to me."

"Means to you?" Lily questioned, inspite of herself.

"Well you see," Sirius began, with a friendly smirk directed towards James. "Now James will finally shut up about how much he like you - perhaps even loves. Now it's your responsibility to listen to his whims."

Lily shook her head, and rolled her eyes at the two boys. "Just because I'm being friends with James does not mean that I am dating him."

Sirius simply nodded solemly, followed by a huge smile. "Well then, old chaps. Shall we go find a compartment to sit in for the trip home?"

With that, all notions of writing to Severus on the train ride home fled Lily's head as she sat and laughed with James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

When the train rolled to a squealing stop, the four boys and Lily unloaded their luggage from the over-head compatments, and hurried off to find their parents and speak with them.

**Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Amazing? Quit now? I want to know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, thanks for so many great reviews on my very first chapter! It made me much excited to write more sooner! :D Maybe even more reviews on this chapter? Hopefully? Yes, I think hopefully.**

While their parents were chatting about the plans for the summer, James, Lily, and Sirius were chatting about what they would do once their parents had ironed out all of the details.

"What do you think they're saying?" James asked, concern masked in his hopeful voice.

Lily smile and said, "I know my parents, and that means that they're probably chatting about how grown up their 'little' magical children are, and about how we're graduating and going into such a big, dangerous world at the end of this year. My parents are awfully concerned about me turning seventeen, though I don't know how Mr. and Mrs. Potter feel about the two of you."

Sirius' eyes suddenly light up as he glanced at the Potters and Lily's parents. "Well hey, Lily-flower. Looks like the big scary adults are all done talking. Let's go find out the verdict."

With that, the three young Gryffindors ambled through the crowds of muggles to the still chattering parents.

"Hello, Mum!" Lily nearly-shouted over a throng of people. Once she was through the throng, she turned to James' parents. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

"Oh, hello Lily, dear," Mrs. Potter exclaimed.

Mr. Potter put an arm around his wife and smiled warmly at Lily, who now saw whom James looked like more. "Well hello, Lily Evans. My son has said many great things about you through-out the years."

James blushed considerably, and quickly changed the subject over to the summer's plans. "So, Mum, Dad, Lily's parents," he started, with a nod towards each person as their names were said. "What is the verdict for this summer?"

The four parents shared glances, then smiled. Lily's father replied, "In one week from today, James and Sirius will be coming to the house to stay a month, perhaps more if everything happens alright. It's really up to you kids as to how long these summer plans end up lasting, though."

Lily jumped towards her father, arms spread for a hug. "Oh! Thank you, daddy!"

James' smile expanded into the hugest grin his parents had ever seen their son have on his face. If this was the way that their son was going to re-act whenever around the sweet, beautiful red haired witch.

"Lily, dear. I hate to break up this time of rejoice, but it is time we start getting home. Petunia is waiting for us at the house. She'll be with us for the rest of the summer." Lily's mother told her.

Sirius then piped up with, "Who's Petunia, Lily-flower?"

"My sister. You'll have plenty of time to meet her this summer, though she doesn't exactly LIKE magical folk such as ourselves. She feels that when I went to Hogwarts I left her behind."

"Lily, honey. How about the three of you catch up next week? We really do need to get going, you know." Mr. Evans interrupted.

Then James' dad said, "Yes, and James, Sirius, my wife and I really ought to get going to the apparation point. We shall be seeing you all in one weeks time, though."

"Yes, I'll see you soon!" Lily said happily, leaning in to give Sirius, and then James a hug good bye.

'_One week. I have one week to find my entire summer wardrobe, and clean up my room, and the guest room as well. I hope I'll have enough time,'_ Lily thought to herself as her parents and herself walked through the many people in Kings Cross to the family car in the lot.

**Alright, so how do you like it so far? Leave some more reviews, I enjoyed getting so many good reviews last chapter, and if you keep it up I can write up another new chapter for tomorrow night as well! So review, review, review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating in quite a while. I've been dreadfully busy with mid-terms, and I just got Spring Break all last week, so I've been pre-occupied. Forgive me?**

"Mum, have you seen my new jeans?" Lily yelled down the stairs to my mother who had just started cooking breakfast in the kitchen.

Today was the day that James and Sirius would be moving into the guest bedroom of Lily's house and staying there for at least one month of the summer before their seventh year at Hogwarts.

"What was that, Lily dear?" Violet Evans yelled back to her youngest daughter.

"My jeans, Mum! Where are they?"

"Honey, come downstairs, I can't hear what you're saying up there." Violet called back to Lily.

As Lily ran down the stairs wrapped in a towel she ran into her sister.

"Oh, sorry Petunia. I didn't watch where I was going." She apologized hurriedly to her sister.

"It's alright, Lily. Oh, and I know where your jeans are." Petunia said. She motioned for Lily to follow her back up the stairs. When they reached the laundry room near Petunia's room she reached into the small round laundry basket sitting utop the dryer.

"They're in here somewhere, Lily. Come find me once you're dressed and all and I can help you find shoes to go with your outfit."

"Thanks, 'Tuney."

"No problem." And with that Petunia left Lily at the bathroom to finish getting dressed and drying her hair.

Half an hour later Lily came down the stairs and waltzed into the kitchen, grabbing three blueberry pancakes and sat down at the counter.

"These are delicious, Mum!" Lily said to her mother sitting across the counter.

"Thank you, dear. But hurry up and finish eating. We need to clean up before the Potters get here. They're coming over at nine and already it's eight." Violet told her daughter sternly, but kindly.

"Right, Mum. I'll finish tidying the guest room up and then help you with the kitchen if you aren't done."

Lily hurriedly finished her breakfast and walked through the living room to the room James and Sirius would be occupying quite soon. In half an hour if the clock on top of the television was correct.

Once finished with the guest room Lily went back into the kitchen where her mother was setting out a plate of appetizers for Mr. and Mrs. Potter to eat when they arrived.

"Lily, dear, would you please go grab me a cloth so I can dust off the television and coffee table?"

"Sure, Mum. You go in and I'll get it."

Once done cleaning it was about five minutes past nine. Suddenly there was a loud crack in the kitchen and Lily inwardly groaned. She had hoped that they wouldn't apparate into her home, but apparently hoping was all she could do.

Violet Evans jumped at the loud noise and hurried off to the kitchen with Lily trailing close behind.

"Mum!" Lily called quickly. When her mother turned around she quickly explained that it was the Potters and Sirius arriving by the ways that wizards did, which seemed to calm Violet down quite considerably.

When Lily and Violet came into the kitchen Mrs. Potter was scolding her husband.

"I thought I said no apparating into their home. What if you've gotten the location wrong? What if you had landed on someone or in the open? What if -" She trailed off when she noticed Lily. Or rather, when James yelled Lily's name from across the kitchen. "Oh dear. I am so sorry about this, Violet. I told him not to use magic to get here, but you know men. They've always got to have it their way or no way."

"Yes. I am sorry about the commotion we've caused." Mr. Potter apologized quickly with a slight blush creeping across his cheeks.

"Oh no. It's fine. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. Lily didn't tell me that wizards and witched could appear by popping places." Violet said with a smile. "Now Lily, why don't you bring these two young men to their room and then take them on a tour of our home while I talk to Mr. and Mrs. Potter?"

"Alright." Lily replied while motioning to Sirius and James to follow. "C'mon, you two. Bring your luggage. I re-decorated the room myself. I really hope you like it."

Sirius stepped fowards with a flourish. "If you decorated it, Lily-flower, then I'm sure James will like it. And I'm sure I will at least tolarate it."

"Well thank you, Sirius." Lily replied sarcastically.

"Anytime."

When the three young Gryffindors reached the guest room James and Sirius ran into the room, which Lily had magically enlarged, and each jumped on the four poster bed with their seperate names on it. Lily giggled and blushed as Sirius ran across the room, grabbed Lily around the waist and threw her on James's bed.

"Hey!" Lily semi-shouted indignantly. "Let's just get on with the tour of my home. Try not to trash it, I rather like living here."

James smiled slightly while staring at Lily while she spoke.

As Lily showed the boys around her home Petunia came out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Petunia! This is James," Lily said, gesturing towards James, who was on her right. "And this is Sirius," Loily continued, gesturing to her left where the young man stood.

Petunia blushed and said, "Oh, are these the two boys staying with us for the summer?"

At this point Sirius sensed that Petunia felt flustered, and was blushing because of himself and James. "Why yes. Yes we are. Sirius Black, at your service." He stuck out his right hand and Petunia looked at it with slight disgust.

Turning back to Lily she said, "Well I'm going out for the rest of the day with my boyfriend. Don't expect me to be home anytime soon. Tell Mum I'll be out past curfew."

"Petunia . . ."

"No, Lily. No arguing, just tell her, alright?" With that Petunia Evans stalked off and down the stairs.

"Man, what's eating her insides?" James asked in an undertone.

"Nothing. She just doesn't like magical people. I did warn you, you know."

"Yes, I know. I just thought you were over-emphasizing it."

"Well let's get on with the tour, shall we?"

They finished the tour quickly and returned down to the kitchen where the adults were socializing with eachother.

Mr. Potter stood up and said, "Well I think we ought to get going. You know how to contact us now, so if anything happens please let us know right away."

"Oh don't worry, we will. I'm sorry that you can't stay longer, I enjoyed your company. Stop by anytime. Just let me know in advanced so I'll be prepared." Violet replied.

"I will be sure to do that." Mrs. Potter said with a smile. Then she spotted James and Sirius. "You two had better behave yourselves."

"We will." The two boys stated in unison. With that Mr. and Mrs. Potter disapparated with a pop.

**Well, it's the longest chapter yet. You like it? Reviews, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating for so long, but today I've made a goal to update all of my fanfictions at least once. Plus I started ANOTHER new one. I really need to stop doing that. Gar. Anyways, enjoy!**

"Oh, Lily-flower," Sirius called down the hall towards Lily's room.

Lily moaned and rolled over in her bed. "What is it, Sirius," she called back.

"How are we to fix ourselves something to eat in your home?" Sirius asked politely. Well, polietly enough for him.

Lily moaned and got up. "I'll come and fix the two of you some food in a few moments. Let me get dressed first."

Sirius laughed and said, "I'm sure James would prefer if you didn't."

She laughed and said, "I'm sure he would, but I sure wouldn't." And with that grabbed some clothes out of the drawers, cotemplating what she should wear for the day.

Fifteen minutes later the boys were trying to figure out the television remote when Lily came downstairs. She had finally decided on wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a light gray tank top with lime green lace trim and polka spots on it.

"You look beautiful, Lily." James said once he noticed her coming down the stairs.

Lily just blushed and said a quiet, "Thank you, James," to the young man sitting in her livingroom.

"So, Lily-flower, you're going to cook us some food, right?" Sirius asked earnestly.

Lily laughed. "Yes, Sirius, I'm going to fix the two of you some food."

"Excellent!" He exclaimed.

Twenty or so minutes later the boys had eaten the four omlete's, six pancakes, and plate-ful of homefries Lily had fixed for them.

James looked at Lily with admiration.

"What, James?"

"Nothing. Nothing. Err, your cooking was delicious." James said awkwardly with a slight blush creeping up his face.

Lily blushed back, "Thank you, James. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Sirius nodded his agreement, his mouth still full with the last bit of pancakes.

"Well, boys, have you ever been to a roller skating rink?" Lily asked, trying to make plans for the day.

They both looked at her with blank looks on their faces. "Right, no. Of course you two haven't. Well, I reckon it's about time you went. It's loads of fun - I promise." Lily said with a mishevious grin on her face.

**Right, this was really short, and kind of rather awful, but I have a really pretty cool chapter coming up next, so review and it'll get here that much quicker.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, I haven't updated this one in a while. You can thank my friend Ashley for my newfound interest in writing it. ^.^ Read, review, and enjoy!**

"What's the matter, boys? Can't keep up?" Lily teased the two young wizards as she flew past them on skates for the up-teenth time that night.

James lost his balance again, grabbing onto Sirius, and causing them both to fall to the ground. "I don't understand this," James complained to Sirius. "Why would anyone even want to roll about on these - these - death traps?!"

Sirius chuckled. "I donno. It's not so bad, though. Once you get the hang of it. Here, c'mon," he said, pushing himself back up and holding out a hand to pull his best friend with him.

James smiled slyly. "Next time she goes to pass us, let's get her."

Sirius smirked. "Sure thing, Prongs." They separated slightly so that Lily would have to go between the two of them. "Here she comes," Sirius warned James as he glanced behind them.

James held up three fingers, dropping another as Lily neared. When the last one was down, the two of them slid together, blocking Lily's path.

Sirius smiled. "Well hello, there, Flower. You come here often?"

"Oh shut it, Sirius." Lily told him, trying to maneuver her way around them.

"Tut, tut," Sirius said, shaking his head in mock disappointment. "Me thinks doth protests too much," he told Lily.

"I'm protesting you getting in my way," she told him, her hands on her hips. "Now move!"

"Not until you promise to teach us how to do what you're doing," James told her, a smile spread across his face.

"Ugh! Fine! Fine! I'll teach you how to skate properly!" She exclaimed, exasperated.

"You promise?" James asked.

"Yes, yes, I promise, now shove off!" Lily retorted, pushing at him.

"Excellent," Sirius said, moving so that Lily could comfortably skate between himself and James. "So what's the first step?"

"You need to sort of glide your feet out," she told them. "Like this," she demonstrated how it was done.

James tried several times, but kept falling, much to Lily's delight.

"James, you're a Quiddich player, for Merlin's sake!" She exclaimed, giggling. "I thought you'd have more balance than this."

He looked up at her, his brows furrowed in frustration. "It's not the same thing. I'd like to see you fly like I can."

Lily laughed. "Fine, then. Arrange it, and I'll show you."

"Really?" James asked, surprised that she would have agreed. As far as he had known Lily didn't care much for Quidditch or for flying in general.

"Yes, really," she told him. "Now get up."

"Help me?" He asked, holding up his hand. When she leaned down to help him up, he pulled her to him.

"James," she laughed. "Let me up!"

"No chance of that!" He said, hugging her middle tightly as she fought to make her escape.

She elbowed him in the stomach, forcing him to let go. She stood up. "Hah!" She exclaimed triumphantly. "See how much help I give you from now on." With that she skated up to where Sirius was attempting to spin.

When the night was finally over, James was still absolutely wretched, but Sirius was a right roller diva. "Did you see my split?" He asked his two companions for the twelfth time on the walk home.

"We saw it, Sirius," Lily and James moaned in unison.

"Jinx," Lily teased.

"What? Why are you jinxing me?" James asked, clearly confused.

"It's a muggle thing," she told him.

"It means you can't talk until she says your name, mate." Sirius told James, smirking.

James looked at the two of them, bewildered. "But - "

"No talking!" Lily yelled, clapping her hand over his mouth. "I haven't yet said your name, you know. And if you speak while under my jinx, then you owe me one favor for each time you opened your mouth.

James glanced at Sirius helplessly. "Sorry, mate," he shrugged. "I'd help you, but I'm not the one that jinxed you. You know, this never would've happened if you weren't in love with the lass. - Ooof." James had punched Sirius in the arm. "What was that for?!" He asked. His friend just looked pointedly at Lily who was now politely ignoring the both of them. "What? You think that Lily doesn't know that you're in love with her? Lils!" He called.

"Yes?" She asked, turning around.

"Did you know that James is in love with you?" Sirius asked.

Lily smiled slightly. "I know that James believes that what he feels towards me is love, yes."

"Well it's settled then," Sirius said, throwing an arm around the two of them as they walked up the front steps to Lily's house. "Lily knows that you love her."

James just rolled his eyes.

"Night, boys," Lily said as they entered the mostly dark house. I'll wake you up in the morning."

Sirius looked at James. "Could you, er, do something about that one, please? The quiet's going to drive me insane if it keeps up all night."

"Goodnight, James," Lily told him. "Let me know when we're going to go out flying, won't you?"

"Of course, Lily. Goodnight." And with that they went to their rooms for the night.

**Eeeeh, I donno how I really feel about this chapter. It's just whatever, I guess. I'll try to update soon. Cross my heart. Review, please. Love, Asia. !D**


End file.
